


Все когда-нибудь случается впервые

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Мел и представить не могла, что доживет до дня, когда Брайан Кинни будет щекотаться, раскрашивать картинки, пить молочный коктейль и заниматься детской йогой. Но все когда-нибудь случается впервые, и сегодня определенно день таких открытий.





	Все когда-нибудь случается впервые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529571) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



— Гас, если через тридцать секунд ты не явишься вниз одетый, я клянусь...  
ДжиЭр перебивает эту тираду очередным душераздирающим воплем, и Мел вздыхает.  
— Милая, нет! Перестань! Ну, постарайся хоть немного!  
Присматривать за двумя маленькими детьми не так просто как кажется. Отпуская Линдс в субботу на недельную конференцию, Мел была уверена, что справится. К сожалению, последние сорок восемь часов стали доказательством того, что она жестоко ошибалась. Гас и ДжиЭр — сущее наказание. Черт, они два сущих наказания, если не больше! Мел уверена, что не существует слов, способных описать этих двоих. Они самая невыносимая парочка на свете.  
Только лишь Мел собирается взять на руки плачущего ребенка, как начинают трезвонить в дверь. С раздраженным ворчанием она идет открывать, готовая сорваться с цепи, если это какой-нибудь мерзкий коммивояжер, не дающий людям гребаного покоя, или, еще чего не хватало, этот кошмарный степфордский сосед, который таскает им подозрительно живописные корзинки с кексами. Однозначно, если это кто-то из них, то получит по ушам, если не хуже. В эту минуту Мел и в самом деле на грани срыва.  
Рывком распахнув дверь, она уже готова послать визитера к такой-то матери. Но замирает на пороге.  
— Брайан?  
— Привет, — чуть смущенно говорит тот. У его ног большой чемодан, и это сильно настораживает.  
Прежде чем кто-либо из них успевает издать еще хоть звук, дом сотрясает восторженный вопль:  
— Папочка?!  
Пока ошеломленная неожиданным прибытием Мел таращится на Брайана, Гас скатывается вниз по лестнице. Бросается к нему и возбужденно кричит:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Брайан опускается на колени и заключает Гаса в крепкие объятия.  
— А как ты думаешь? Захотелось тебя увидеть, малыш.  
— Но ты не собирался приезжать еще целых две недели!  
С хитрой усмешкой Брайан поднимается.  
— Тогда я пошел?  
— Нет! — смеется Гас и цепляется за ноги. — Не глупи, я хочу, чтобы ты остался! Лучше и быть не может!  
Пока эти двое продолжают обниматься и целоваться, Мел пользуется моментом и сбегает к ДжиЭр, чтобы успокоить ее. Прыг-скок, прыг-скок — похоже, помогает. ДжиЭр успокаивается, Мел опускает ее обратно в манеж. Обернувшись, видит, что Гаса уже нет, а Брайан мнется у лестницы.  
— Гас сказал, ему нужно одеться, — с беспокойством в голосе объясняет он. — Слушай, понимаю, что не должен был приезжать без предупреждения.  
— Да ты шутишь! — Мел делает шаг навстречу и неожиданно для них обоих обнимает. — Брайан, я так рада тебя видеть, что сейчас расплачусь.  
А когда отпускает, Брайан глядит на нее с подозрением.  
— Хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь? — с большим сомнением спрашивает он.  
— Нет, — признается Мел и ерошит свои волосы. — Линдс уехала по рабочим делам, и все полетело к чертям. ДжиЭр уже минут десять как должна быть у моих друзей, а нам с Гасом через полчаса нужно на другой конец города. И хотя он утверждает, что одевается, готова биться об заклад — вместо этого он играет в Лего.  
Брайан смотрит на ДжиЭр, беззаботно ползающую по манежу, затем вверх — на комнату Гаса.  
— Хорошо, может, тогда отвезешь ДжиЭр к твоим друзьям? Я позабочусь о том, чтобы Гас оделся.  
— Правда? — Мел слишком измотана, чтобы скрыть потрясение. Брайана это явно задевает.  
— Да, правда, — прищуривается он. — Занимайся малышкой, а я присмотрю за Гасом.  
Мел смотрит на часы.  
— Ладно... вернусь через десять минут. Успеешь его собрать?  
— Конечно, — небрежно отвечает Брайан, будто это, мать его, так просто. Не будь времени в обрез, Мел могла бы счесть его безоговорочное согласие оскорблением. Но минуты текут, и она решает не обращать внимания.  
— Я скоро, ладно? — она берет ДжиЭр, подхватывает сумку с пеленками и ключи. Не получив ответа, оборачивается — его уже нет. — Брайан?  
— Увидимся, — доносится сверху под радостный хохот Гаса.  
— Папочка! Перестань меня щекотать, не то я защекочу тебя! — слышит Мел перед тем, как ступить за порог.  
Нет времени изумляться мысленному образу щекочущего Брайана Кинни. Придется отложить это до лучших времен наряду с остальными возникшими к Брайану вопросами.  
*  
По возвращении Мел находит Гаса и Брайана на ступеньках лестницы склонившимися над книжкой-раскраской. Замечательно, Гас уже не в пижаме и готов ехать.  
— Этому человеку нужно сделать светлые волосы, — растолковывает он, тыча пальцем в страницу. Брайан кивает и начинает закрашивать этот участок желтым фломастером. Гас улыбается и радостно сообщает: — Теперь он похож на Джаса!  
То, как старательно Брайан раскрашивает в альбоме, вводит Мел в ступор.  
— Ребята, вы готовы? — оправившись от удивления, спрашивает она.  
— Готовы, — подтверждает Брайан. Закрывает фломастер, захлопывает раскраску и поднимается. — Поехали, сынок?  
Гас прижимает колени к груди и кладет на них голову.  
По подсчетам Мел, до момента, когда он начнет сосать большой палец, остается около восьми секунд. Они с Брайаном обмениваются взглядом, и она понимает — их мысли сходятся. Восемь, семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три...  
Гас опережает их ожидания. Он сует большой палец в рот и отчаянно сосет. Брайан приподнимает бровь, смотрит на Мел и опускается на колени.  
— Что случилось, малыш? — мягко спрашивает он.  
Гас что-то отвечает, но зажатый во рту большой палец заглушает слова. Брайан осторожно берет его за запястье, отводит руку. И прежде чем Гас успевает разрыдаться, ласково добавляет:  
— Я не слышу, что ты говоришь, когда у тебя во рту палец.  
У Гаса дрожит губа, он вздыхает и отвечает:  
— С нами нет мамочки.  
— Мы можем заниматься йогой без мамочки, — авторитетно заявляет Мел. Если честно, ей тоже недостает Линдс. Вся эта идея с занятиями детской йогой принадлежала ей, и у нее это получается намного лучше, чем у Мел.  
— Но я не знаю как! — хнычет Гас.  
Мел присаживается на нижнюю ступеньку, успокаивающе гладит его по голове.  
— Ты знаешь как. Так же, как и с мамочкой, но только ты и я. Ты знаешь все упражнения, сладкий. И если мы что-нибудь забудем, тренер подскажет.  
— Но у остальных будут двое родителей! — Гас морщится, изображая невероятные страдания. — Я не хочу быть единственным, у кого один родитель.  
— Не будешь, — обещает Мел. — Эми приходит только с мамой, а Джозеф, как всегда, со своей няней.  
Но это не утешает Гаса.  
— Пускай папа пойдет с нами. Тогда нас будет трое, как положено, — трагически вздыхает он.  
Мел с трудом сдерживает смех. Это почти невозможная задача, учитывая выражение крайнего ужаса на лице Брайана. Но сдерживается-таки и, поцеловав Гаса в щеку, сдавленно произносит:  
— Дорогой, не думаю...  
— Конечно, я пойду, — перебивает Брайан с улыбкой, в которой читается полное обожание.  
— Правда, папочка? — Гас сияет.  
— Правда, — обещает Брайан. — Думаю, будет весело.  
И все шире улыбается, пока Гас восторженно объясняет:  
— Это весело! Мамы всегда ставят нас перед собой, мы слушаем музыку и принимаем разные позы! И ты можешь взять мамин коврик — он с божьими коровками.  
Перед глазами возникает картинка: Брайан Кинни занимается детской йогой на коврике, украшенном божьими коровками. Мел смотрит на Брайана, растягивает губы в подобии улыбки. И немного смущается, когда в ответ тот молча пожимает плечами.  
— Папа, — внезапно серьезнеет Гас. — Обяз... Обяз...  
— Обязательно, — подсказывает Мел, с гордостью улыбаясь Гасу. Она любит его ненасытность в пополнении словарного запаса.  
— Обя-за-тель-но, — продолжает Гас, — нужна дышащая одежда.  
Брайан хмурится, затем растерянно смотрит на Мел.  
— Дышащая одежда?  
Мел оценивающе оглядывает его: он, как обычно, упакован в безупречный дорогущий костюм, который вообще не пропускает воздух.  
— Знаешь, из легкого материала. Тренер рекомендует использовать органический хлопок, но это вые... м-м-м, немного пафосно, на мой взгляд.  
Брайан коротко кивает и поднимается.  
— У меня есть с собой тренировочный костюм. Дайте пару минут.  
— Ура! — смеется Гас и хлопает в ладоши, а когда Брайан исчезает наверху, поворачивается к Мел и с чувством добавляет: — Папа потрясающий.  
— Папа потрясающий, — задумчиво соглашается Мел. Встает и протягивает руку Гасу. — Пойдем, детка, подождем его в машине.  
*  
Это Сумеречная зона. Наверняка. Чем больше Мел думает об этом, тем сильнее уверяется, что быть такого не может. Нет, это какая-нибудь альтернативная реальность. А может человек, сидящий сейчас рядом с ней, просто имитация человека. Он выглядит как Брайан и говорит как Брайан, но однозначно ведет себя не как Брайан.  
Хотя он и удивил Мел своим внезапным появлением, хорошенько поразмыслив, она понимает, что это не было неожиданностью. Импульсивность Брайана хорошо известна, и желание почаще быть с Гасом вряд ли секрет. Это все прекрасно и замечательно. И даже лучше. После отъезда Линдс Мел было непросто, а Гасу тоже тяжело без Брайана по несколько недель. Так что его неожиданный приезд стал и в самом деле огромным благословением.  
В конце концов, Мел почти согласна с тем, что здесь не Брайан, а скорее фальшивка. Как щекотка. И раскраска.  
И детская йога. Мел и представить не могла, что доживет до дня, когда Брайан Кинни будет медитировать под детскую колыбельную. Или делает растяжку на коврике с божьими коровками. Но в он в самом деле выглядит довольным всем этим: ни малейшего намека на сопротивление, ни тени презрения.  
Какая-то совершенно гребаная фантастика.  
И за ланчем он продолжает вести себя как подменыш. Брайан играет роль идеального джентльмена. В каком-то смысле это мило, но в то же время... ей пиздец как не по себе. Мел почти мечтает, чтобы он прекратил это. Она пытается убедить себя в том, что когда-нибудь все случается впервые, но не выходит — не сейчас, когда перед ней эта невероятно милая и внимательная версия Брайана. Нет, это чертовски странно.  
Он обнимает Гаса и читает ему меню, а Мел представляет, как сообщит Линдс и Джастину: простите, ребята, вашего любимого Брайана подменили инопланетяне. Черт, это разобьет им сердце.   
— Боже мой, — Гас распахивает глаза. — У них есть рыбки?  
Мел с Брайаном прослеживают его восторженный взгляд — у дальней стены ресторана стоит аквариум. Понимающе улыбаясь, Брайан встрепывает Гасу волосы:  
— Не хочешь пойти посмотреть, малыш?  
Разрешение — это все, что нужно. Он срывается с места и пересекает ресторан в одну секунду. По пути едва не сбивает официантку, но та, подойдя к столу, по-прежнему невозмутима.  
— Могу я предложить вам напитки?  
Брайан смотрит на Мел:  
— Если хочешь выпить, я могу отвезти нас домой.  
Ага. Подменыш. Мел улыбается официантке и просит бокал вина.  
— Кофе для меня, а наш сын будет лимонад, — говорит Брайан, не сводя глаз с Гаса.  
Как только официантка уходит, Мел обращается к Брайану:  
— Ты понимаешь, как это выглядит, да? Она решила, что мы вместе.  
Он кривится от отвращения. Теперь он больше похож на себя, думает Мел, но все же чувствует себя немного оскорбленной. Бросает на Брайана свирепый взгляд и огрызается:  
— Выглядишь так, будто я тычу в тебя трехметровой палкой.  
— Палка здесь есть только у меня, — напоминает он с усмешкой. — Конечно, не трехметровая, но все же это больше того, чем располагаешь ты.  
Да, теперь это гораздо более походит на него.  
— Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, Брай, — ухмыляется Мел в ответ, — но если мы когда-либо окажемся вместе, сверху буду я.  
— Хрена с два, — рявкает оскорбленный Брайан.  
— Совершенно точно, — уверенно говорит Мел.  
— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, — ерничает он.  
— Я вроде умею обращаться со стра... — она резко замолкает — Гас вернулся к столу и с большим любопытством смотрит на них. С самым невинным видом она спрашивает: — Дорогой, как давно ты здесь стоишь?  
— Достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что вы ссоритесь, — ворчит Гас, проползая под столом в центр кабинки и становясь между ними. Наинуднейшим тоном читает мораль: — Мамочка говорит, что вам двоим нельзя ссориться. Она так мне и сказала: «Гас, если мама и папа ссорятся, расскажи им, что ты при этом чувствуешь».  
Он замолкает, смотрит на них очень серьезным взглядом. После длительной паузы торжественно объявляет:  
— Это причиняет мне боль и заставляет разочаровываться в вас. Итак, что вы на это скажете?  
— Мы не ссорились, — возражает Брайан, в утешение похлопав Гаса по плечу.  
— Мы просто вели оживленную дискуссию, — подтверждает Мел, мило улыбаясь Брайану. — Верно, Брай?  
Он очень-очень приветливо улыбается.  
— Это была оживленная дискуссия. Просто она изобиловала смехотворными утверждениями, доказывающими, что кое-кто не в своем уме, но тебе не стоит волноваться об этом, сынок.  
Гас таращится, зачарованный лавиной сложнейших слов, которые так запросто произнес Брайан. Он хмурится, берет меню и смотрит в него.  
— Можно заказать картошку на обед?  
— Конечно, — Мел нежно целует его в макушку. — И выбери что-нибудь полезное.  
— Я не хочу, — протестует Гас и обращается к Брайану за поддержкой: — Папочка...  
— Тебе нужно выбрать что-нибудь полезное, — не уступает тот. — Смотри, малыш, как насчет рыбы? С ней подают салат и картошку.  
— Рыба? — Гас взволнованно смотрит в противоположный угол ресторана. — Как те рыбки? Их подадут мне на тарелке?  
Брайан ерошит его волосы.  
— Нет, тебе подадут не их. Не переживай.  
Гас улыбается, снова пробирается под столом и убегает к аквариуму. После его ухода Брайан добавляет:  
— Ту рыбу они пускают на суши.   
— Пусть это останется между нами, — смеется Мел.  
*  
Весь оставшийся день Мел с интересом наблюдает за Брайаном и Гасом. Во время визитов Брайана она обычно в заботах по горло, но сегодня нет ни Линдс, ни ДжиЭр, и она не занята. Можно спокойно понаблюдать за ними и проверить, так ли искренна отцовская любовь Брайана.  
Она вполне искренна, что очень скоро становится совершенно очевидным. Мел почти готова снова его обнять, но они начинают дурачиться друг с другом, и это, несомненно, важнее. А еще она опасается, что Гас набросится, если приблизиться к Брайану ближе, чем на метр, — ребенок невероятно ревнив. Мел добавляет это в список того, о чем стоит побеспокоиться, а он уже включает в себя тоску Гаса по дому, его постоянное ожидание Брайана и Джастина, а так же приступы тревожности, которым он подвержен последние несколько месяцев.  
Звонит Линдс узнать как Гас, и Мел оставляет его поговорить с ней, а сама выходит покурить с Брайаном. Они сидят на заднем дворе, мирно обсуждают проблемы Гаса и способы их решения. Когда заканчивают обсуждение, к ним Гас выбегает. Бросается к Брайану и начинает просить поесть. Мел смотрит, как Брайан раскачивает его на руках — вперед-назад, и вспоминает, как много лет назад так же делала ее мать. Мел никогда не надоест слушать счастливый смех Гаса и, судя по улыбке Брайана, ему тоже.

*  
— Держи, папочка, — Гас с гордостью ставит перед Брайаном молочный коктейль розового цвета. — Это мой собственный особый рецепт, я приготовил для тебя самый любимый. Клубнично-вишневый. Он вкуснее, чем мамочкины спагетти.  
Накрывая стол к ужину, Мел с интересом наблюдает за ними. Она очень хорошо знает рецепт молочного коктейля Гаса — уйма сливок и мороженого плюс сладкий сироп и тому подобные ингредиенты, к которым обычно Брайан и не прикасается. Гас достает из буфета соломинку, и Мел совсем не удивлена словам Брайана:  
— Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать это вместе, сынок?  
Гас принимает предложение с восторгом. Хлопает в ладоши и кивает, а затем взбирается отцу на колени. Мел тут же ловит взгляд Брайана. Он приподнимает бровь — что теперь?  
Они уже обсуждали, что у Гаса напрочь отсутствует понимание разницы между лаской и навязчивостью. Мел проявляет чуть больше строгости в любви, а Брайана, похоже, это не беспокоит — во всяком случае, пока она не обращает его внимание на то, что такое поведение — одно из проявлений тревожности у Гаса, и может привести к обратному эффекту. В конце концов, они решают, что попытаются отучить его от этого, хотя у Брайана все еще есть сомнения.  
— Гас, — зовет Мел, — оставь папу в покое хоть ненадолго.  
— А Джас разрешает мне так сидеть за ужином, — Гас выпячивает нижнюю губу, чтобы выглядеть очень обиженным. Мел внимательно следит за ними. Станет ли Брайан выполнять их уговор, на который так неохотно пошел (и это может привести к истерике Гаса) или же забьет на него (и они снова станут врагами)?  
Однако Брайану удается найти золотую середину.  
— Малыш, а если мы будем сидеть так не всегда, а только время от времени? — он успокаивающе поглаживает Гаса по голове.  
Это и в самом деле звучит довольно разумно — но не для Гаса.  
— И как часто? — задумчиво хмурится он.  
— К примеру, если ты не видел кого-либо долгое время, — предлагает Мел и смотрит на Брайана: — Ты ведь это имел в виду?  
— Отличная мысль, — кивает тот.  
— Ладно, согласен, я не видел папочку целую вечность плюс бесконечность, поэтому могу сидеть здесь, — решительно заявляет Гас, и в его взгляде они оба читают предупреждение не мешать.  
— Даже не могла представить, что три недели — это «вечность плюс бесконечность», — ласково улыбается Мел. Гас показывает ей язык, а когда она шутливо треплет его по волосам, заливается смехом.   
— Так бывает, — говорит Брайан и целует Гаса в затылок. — Верно, малыш?  
— Верно, — с готовностью кивает Гас и с гордостью добавляет: — Папа всегда понимает, потому что скучает по мне и по Джасу целый триллион раз.  
Иногда Гас может ляпнуть что-нибудь чудное, придуманное им самим, но сейчас Мел думает, что это не тот случай. Сама не видела, но другие рассказывали, каким разбитым и несчастным выглядел Брайан после отъезда Джастина. Да и сейчас ему явно очень неловко, как будто его сдал собственный болтливый сын.  
Она уже готова заступиться за него и растолковать Гасу, что личное должно оставаться личным, но тут Брайан внезапно сообщает:  
— Так и есть. По сути, я принял решение.  
Гас с огромным интересом смотрит на него. Мел присаживается рядом и тоже внимательно смотрит. Она и вправду не представляет, чего ожидать. Линдс убеждена, что Брайану на роду написано переехать в Нью-Йорк, но услышать это из его собственных уст... неужели?  
Брайан переводит на нее внимательный взгляд, будто считывает мысли, и сообщает:  
— В среду я переезжаю в Нью-Йорк.  
— Папа! — ахает Гас и обхватывает его щеки ладонями. — Это правда?  
— Да, — очень мягко отвечает Брайан. Гладит Гаса по волосам и добавляет: — Правда.  
— Честно-честно?  
— Честно. Пришло время расширить «Киннетик».  
— Главная причина не в этом, — качает головой Гас.  
— Точно, — усмехается Мел. Проницательность сына впечатляет не меньше, чем удивляет смехотворный повод, придуманный Брайаном. — Причина не в этом.  
Брайан смотрит на нее.  
— Отчасти. На самом деле — в этом. По большей части. Но ладно. Есть еще кое-кто, с кем я хотел бы быть, причем, в Нью-Йорке. Все эти дальние расстояния за... начинают надоедать. Как и Питтсбург, если уж на то пошло.  
Он подпирает подбородок рукой, взгляд широко распахнутых глаз становится мечтательным.  
— Папочка, это самое романтичное, что я когда-либо слышал за всю мою жизнь, — качает головой Гас.  
— Ты так считаешь? — улыбается Брайан и щекочет его. Гас заливается смехом и согласно кивает.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — говорит Мел, одобрительно улыбаясь Брайану. — Знаешь, Гас любит романтику. Мне всегда казалось, что он унаследовал это от Линдс, но, наверное, я ошибалась, — и с ехидной усмешкой добавляет: — возможно, он унаследовал это от своего дорогого папочки.  
— Да, — с радостью подхватывает Гас, очевидно, и не догадываясь, что это шутливая подначка.   
Как она и ожидала, Брайан лишь закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
Но сегодня еще не случалось ничего ожидаемого, потому Мел решает не останавливаться.  
— Эй, — она пинает Брайана ногой под столом.  
— Что? — выражение его лица трудно описать иначе как умеренно-презрительное.  
— Это же прекрасно. Уверена, вы с «Киннетиком» будете очень счастливы в Нью-Йорке.  
Он кивает в ответ. Довольно сдержанно, но Мел готова поклясться, что от этого веет неким, пусть и неявным, теплом.  
— Можно мне приехать? — клянчит Гас. — Я хочу увидеть Джаса. Я хочу увидеть Нью-Йорк!  
— Конечно, можно, — одновременно отвечают Мел и Брайан. И тут же смотрят друг на друга с легким испугом. Придерживаться временного перемирия — это одно, но говорить хором? Ни за что, решает про себя Мел. И надеется, что Брайан думает так же.  
— Время ужинать, — объявляет Гас. — Папочка, попробуй молочный коктейль.  
Он подвигает Брайану стакан. Мел не знает, чего ждать — пару минут назад она бы поклялась, что тот найдет какой-нибудь хитрый повод не пить эту сладкую розовую жижу. Но сегодня Брайан не похож на себя... а может, он такой и есть? Мел осторожно наблюдает за ним — вот он обнимает Гаса, вот они обмениваются улыбками и их счастье видно невооруженным глазом. И хотя все это по-прежнему кажется странным, поведение Брайана выглядит совершенно естественным.  
И тут до Мел доходит, что это тот самый Брайан, о каком Линдс и Джастин говорили все эти годы. Мел скептически воспринимала эти рассказы и в большинстве случаев считала их простой выдумкой, но вот он — обнимает сына, болтает о Нью-Йорке и тянется глотнуть молочного коктейля. Впервые удается разглядеть его таким, но теперь это кажется нормальным. Более того, она уже с нетерпением ждет еще какого-нибудь проявления этой немифической версии Брайана Кинни. И когда Гас начинает допытываться о следующем приезде, Мел без раздумий говорит:  
— Возвращайся в любое время. Мы любим, когда ты здесь.


End file.
